Elsanna Drabbles
by BbSis
Summary: /AU/ Anna is a cheerleader, Elsa the ace of school in sports. In Anna's cheers she always say something with double meaning. They are sisters and secretly have an incestuous relationship. ELSANNA. THIS IS INCEST, BE WARNED.
1. Basketball

**A/N:** I had this idea today, though I'm working on a different Elsanna. I plan on do more of this universe because it is funny. But I don't know when. A second drabble can never be written, though. So this is a very random thing.

YES! THIS IS ELSANNA! THIS IS INCEST! BE WARNED!'

I don't own Frozen, Disney do.

* * *

_Anna is a cheerleader, Elsa the ace of school in sports. In Anna's cheers she always say something with double meaning. They are sisters and secretly have an incestuous relationship._

* * *

**_#1_**

The gymnasium was roaring. The basketball game was in its fourth and last time. The players were drenched in sweat and the fatigue were visible in their faces. Arendelle High was in a cruel draw with the other team. Elsa, the team's ace, was about to make a move that could change the game's direction.

"Gimme an E!" A very cheerful voice started. It was Anna, the head cheerleader and also Elsa's younger sister. The other girls followed her. "Gimme a L! Gimme a S! Gimme an A! Go, go, ELSA!" The chorus somehow managed to boost Elsa's self-confidence.

"Go, Elsa! If you get this, I'm gonna do you sweets things that all the neighborhood will hear your moans!" Anna shouted like it was nothing. It was nothing indeed. Everyone looked at the red-haired girl with her sudden outburst, but then started to scream 'go, Elsa, go', because they were used with the girl's weirdness.

"Anna, please!" Elsa reprehended with a flushed face. Every game was the same, Anna always managed to embarrass her. But the little bribe hit the target. Elsa slightly twisted the corner of her lips imagining what those sweet things could be.

It was a free two points launch. Elsa inhaled deeply. Her heart was shaking crazily against her ribcage. All the trembling in her hand vanished. She raised her arms and threw the ball with cirurgical precision. Straight into the basket. The countdown reached zero, indicating the end of the game. The gymnasium roared louder.

Elsa smiled and cheered with her teammates. She couldn't wait to arrive at home.

\- Next day at school -

It was already lunch time and Elsa looked tired and was glancing worriedly to a box between her hands on the table.

"Hey, Elsa, you don't look fine. What's in the box?" A kind make voice asked. It was Kristoff, one of her best friends.

"I'm fine, really. It's…. That… I'm still tired from yesterday's game." What a lie, Elsa thought to herself. "This is the leftover of chocolate cake Anna bake me yesterday." Elsa sighed.

"Oh, that." Kristoff was at the game and he'd heard Anna's infamous bribe. It was only making sweets after all; they always worry for nothing. "Why the worry face then? Is it not good?"

"It is good. But you see, my guts disagreed and decided I'd have light food poisoning. My body is still sore from the pain." Well, it was half of the true. For that, she had a pill and the pain was gone.

"I see. Hahah!" Kristoff laughed hard. "I wouldn't want to eat it if I were you too!" He added patting Elsa's shoulders. She sighed almost crying.

Elsa glanced at her sister on the other side of the lunch room. Anna was smiling cheerfully. She overflowed energy. Elsa wondered how Anna managed to have so much energy after the hectic lewd night they had.

_Drabble #1 – END_


	2. Hockey

A/N: Ok. I know I said I'd probably won't update this, but it was stronger than me ^^" I hope it is worth the reading :3

I don't own Frozen, Disney do.

* * *

**_#2_**

Through the helmet, Elsa glared at the player in front of her. Her anger building up with the provocation waving from the brute girl that was her opponent. Elsa's fingers were already getting white under the heavy gloves due to her tight grip on the hockey stick. Arendelle High was winning with a great difference. Still, that girl in question insisted on provoke Elsa with heavy stares, grunts, gestures and small violent acts.

"Hang in there, Elsa!" It was Anna, screaming from the bleachers. True that hockey didn't need cheering from cheerleaders, but Anna as a sister felt she wanted to do it anyways. She was wearing normal clothes this time.

"Hey, blondie! Make your girlfriend shut up. She is taking my concentration away!" The mean tone of the girl was taking Elsa to the verge of her patience.

"She is my sister. So watch your mouth." Elsa's cold tone didn't intimidate the other girl.

"So the noisy girl is your sister. She is a cutie, huh? Introduce me her, will ya?" The girl looked at Anna and analyzed her features quickly. "Those freckles are really sexy; and those rosy lips are really something else. I'm already imagining the miracles it could do. If you know what I mean." She winked menacely and her wicked tone would freak out Elsa if she wasn't so furious with with such outrageous words. To her luck, the judge blew the whistle, indicating they should go back to play.

"SHUT UP!" Elsa dashed towards her, like floating on the iced floor. 'I forbid you to talk about my sister like this!' She screamed in her mind. 'Anna is mine and mine alone. I never let a scum bag like you approach her!' Without realize it, Elsa cornered the girl near where Anna was. She was forcefully pressuring her stick near the girl's throat. Even when she started to choke, the girl never lost her disdainful air.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna screamed near them hitting the safety division with her fist. Her older sister didn't seem to be hearing her. The hate Anna saw in Elsa's eyes startled her a little. "Elsa, stop! Your're suffocating her!" The judge seemed distracted with something else and he wasn't paying much attention on the situation. Elsa didn't move an inch. Anna knew she had to appeal. "ELSA! Elsa, stop! Or no chocolate today!"

Upon hearing such a treat, Elsa flinched for a moment and slowly backed away. No! She couldn't live without chocolate. She could stand be suspended, or even lose a game. But chocolate was her life source, the reason she wanted to wake up every day. She looked at terrified Anna, but the girl gave her a confident smile.

Elsa was still drowned in thoughts of what the smile Anna gave her meant. The loud grunt reached her ears too late. Then a tight grab came and threw her at the frozen floor. Elsa's head started to spin after it hit the floor. The helmet was really a life saver. A constant thud reached her ears as she sensed a weight on her. The opponent girl was striking Elsa with her stick. The strident sound of the whistle echoed throughout the gym and the girl's team mates pulled her out of Elsa. The judge gave her a warning card.

Arendelle High won the game, and Elsa felt she was hit by a truck.

\- Later at the sisters' house. -

Kristoff went to pay a visit to Elsa. He was at his own game when the wicked girl assaulted his friend nearing the end of the game. When his match finished, there was a message of Anna telling him what happened and asking him to visit. The girls' mother welcome him and said he could go upstairs that the girls were at their room.

As he was a long life friend, he didn't think twice on go to the girl's room. But when he approached the door, he heard Elsa's voice.

"Oh Anna, your hands are cold." Elsa moaned.

"Shut up, Elsa. I know you like it." Anna giggled. There was bed noise. Kristoff paused for a while.

"Yes, Anna!" The moan was vigorous. "More! Stronger!"

"You love it when I do it like this." Anna amused.

"I do! And I know you love to be on top." Elsa's voice seemed pleasured. What on earth was happening in there? This was his chance to find out what was going on between the sisters. He wanted to know. He always had the feeling that they both hide a secret. He twisted the door knob and walked into the room.

Kristoff found Elsa laying on her stomach on her bed while Anna was sat beside her spreading an ointment on her bruised back with a light massage. He noticed her sides had darker bruises here and there.

"Oh! Kristoff! How was the game?" Elsa asked with a cheerful voice. It was like the weird talk never really existed. It was there, but not with the connotation he gave it.

"We won." He informed trying to hide his sort of disappointment. Elsa smiled. Anna was still happily spreading the unguent. "What happened to you?" He was really concerned.

"A crazy girl defamed Anna, so I cornered her. When I released her, she assaulted me." Elsa explained.

"Actually, she almost killed the girl." Anna intervened.

"What?! Elsa, get a grip on yourself!" Kristoff reprehended shaking his arms.

"She asked for it, believe me." Elsa retorted. Kristoff approached the bed.

"Okay, I believe you." He gave up. Then he stretched out his hand and messed up Elsa's hair followed by Anna's. "Right. Now that I know you are fine, I'll go back to the winner's party. Ok?" He asked apprehensive. What if they wanted him to stay?

"Suit yourself, Kristoff." Anna answered him with a smile. Apparently, she was done with the massage.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, girls." He seemed somehow relieved. And with a kiss on both sister's top of head, he bid his goodbye, closing the door behind him when he left the room.

Elsa waited until she heard Kristoff's car's roar fading in the night to ask Anna a thing.

"So, Anna, can I have my chocolate now?" Elsa grinned.

"With pleasure." Anna grinned back. Then, she leaned on the bed facing Elsa and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

_Drabble #2 – END_


	3. Pair Skating

#3

This was new to Elsa. She was used to do sports. Sports in which she would run from one side to another, in group or alone, throw balls, or swing a racket or a stick. More than anything, she was used to ice-skating. But when her friend Olaf asked her to be his pair on a pair skating competition, Elsa admitted she was caught off guards. When she said to him she didn't know the technical movements, he simply answered he could teach her. He just wanted to participate the competition. Reluctantly, she accepted.

On the verge of their turn, for the first rime in forever Elsa felt nervous. She glanced at Anna on the bleachers. As always, her sister appeared to cheer for her; but this time she was different. Anna was smiling and cheerful, but she seemed tense. Elsa knew Anna liked Olaf as for he was their childhood friend. Yet, Olaf monopolized almost all of Elsa's free time to practice for the past weeks, and this Anna disliked. Elsa was always tired; and Anna didn't know what was worse: Elsa sleeping before they start their daily play, or Elsa sleeping in the middle of their play. Elsa sighed and faintly smiled when Anna shook her hand in an enthusiastic greeting.

The commentator announced the previous pair's score for each judge and soon their names where called through the speakers. Elsa and Olaf skated gracefully to the middle of the iced floor area. Anna just observed unable to speak. The ice-blue leggings was angling each and every curve of Elsa.

A music that reminded summer echoed through the gymnasium and the couple started their movements. The firm grip on each other's hand, the cumplice stares; Anna wasn't approving it at all. Kristoff, who has been sitting beside her since the beggining, noting a strange aura surrounding the girl placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her she should control her temper.

Elsa and Olaf were skating through the arena with side-by-side spins. But when Elsa made a jump spin and Olaf caught her in her fall with a firm grip, the crowd got surprised and applauded. Then, Olaf let Elsa slip down his body with a professional rubbing. When she landed one feet on the floor, he led them to a pirouette. And the crowd applauded again.

Anna was mortified. She could stand an ogre girl beating out her sister, or the fact that almost the entire school drooled over Elsa. Yet she knew Elsa only had eyes for her and chocolate, which was basically the same thing. So, why was Elsa permitting such intimate touches like those?! Why Elsa was letting Olaf put his hand so dangerously on her hips?! He was lifting her with one arm and, and… Wait. Since when Olaf became so strong?

When the music finished, Kristoff was speechless. He was really impressed by how well Elsa did in basically her first try in that sport. His hand was still on Anna's shoulder. And the girl seemed paralized. The commentator took a few seconds to announce Olaf and Elsa's score. By the of the competition, they reached the third place. It was better than Olaf would ever want and expect. Anna was unsually silent until they arrive home.

\- At home, past sleep time. -

Elsa was comfortably sleeping in her bed. She was happy with the place they got in the compatition. She also was able to cuddle with Anna when they arrived home, though her sister seemed a bit off. An uncomfortable feeling crossed her body and she tried to shift. But she just tried, because it was really hard to move in the position she was in. When she opened her eyes, she found herself tied firmly on her bed, with arms above her head and wrists wrapped together. Her legs were also tied up?

"What…?" Elsa started, but the hideous shadow appeared beside her bed. A shiny bright mean unfolded in the penumbrous room. "A...Anna?" this was actually a fool question.

"Let's play, Elsa. I'm awake. But let the sky sleep. It don't need to see What we are going to play…" Anna's voice sounded husky as she lightly swang a riding whip between her hands.

"Why…?" Elsa's voice was weak. She knew it was useless to ask it.

Anna said nothing, She leaned over Elsa and started to soft hit her in certain places. Somehow, Elsa recognized the places. She'd been touched those places during the day. Elsa hid a smile. So, Anna entered 'that' mode again. Well, it's not like she didn't like it anyways.

\- Next day, at school. -

The first thing Elsa's friends noticed was a bruise on her face. When they asked what happened, she smiled, rubbing the spot gracefully.

"I just stumbled and fell on the floor." They looke dat each other and pretended to believe her.

_Elsanna Drabbles #3 - FIN_

* * *

_A/N:_ Maybe this story is getting different from what I had in mind.

Does anyone want to suggest a sport?

Well, mister/miss anonymous I hope you liked jealousy Anna.

See ya next update, which I don't know when it will be. o/


	4. Swimming

A/N: I wasn't prepared for this… but I couldn't help but do it. Three friends asked for it… This drabble is a bit smuty, so be warned.  
I'll stop with the drabbles a little to focus on the other elsanna, :)

Thank you for all the attention you are giving to this rusty thing of mine *bow* I intent to reply everyone when I have a bit o free time. Thanks you very much! I love you guys ;) All your suggestions are saved and I will use each and every of them o/

I do not own Frozen, Disney do :)

So I hope you enjoy this :D by the way, it is not proofread or anything, so please forgive my mistakes :3

* * *

**_#4_**

The sun was hot above her head as she was concentrated on the warm up movements. Soon it would be her turn and Elsa had to prepare herself. Her new professional swimsuit was incredibly comfortable; it felt like she was wearing nothing. She loved the speed these suits provided, still the sensation of being naked always left her a bit unease.

While arranging her braided long blond hair under the cap, Elsa sighted Anna on the spot designated for couching and, in special cases, family. The red-haired girl smiled and waved enthusiastically. Elsa gave her best smile and a soft nod. She also silently greeted Kristoff, who was once again beside her sister.

A voice through the speakers announced it was time for the next competitors get ready. Elsa gave small jumps, shaking her head and arms. Then, she walked towards the block in front of the lane she was previously designated. Once again the decision was left in her hands. They would be in for the nationals anyways, but if she win, they would top the rank. Elsa just sighed trying to focus as she positioned for the start.

Anna was just observing. Her sister was gorgeous in that navi blue swimsuit. It traced her curves, just reassuring everyone that Elsa was hot. Her well-toned body was there for anyone who paid a little attention, yet Anna's mind was at ease. This time no one would be touching her sister, even this person was a childhood friend. Just a few moments before the start, Anna cheered:

"Go, Elsa! Just remember our intense training at our house's pool!"

Elsa flushed instantly. Her heart skipped a beat and all her nervousness were gone. She sighed and smiled inwardly. Though it embarrassed her to death, she loved how her sister raised her mood. Elsa put on her goggles and waited for the signal. The lunch sound echoed and Elsa jumped onto the water. It was a perfect start.

Elsa braced herself on the swimming. She was doing in with all her might. But she knew she had to save an extra force for the final dash. She knew this moment was decisive for win or lose. Far away, she distinguished her sister's voice cheering for her.

The older sister reached the end of the pool and quickly spun her turn back. When she sensed she was in the middle of the pool, Elsa used her saved up energy to shot ahead, though she didn't know her currently position. As she touched the pool wall ahead, everything ended. Elsa stabilized and took off her goggles, trying to catch her breath, just in time to notice she arrived first.

Arendelle High's swimming team won the competition and was heading to the national competition. Elsa's time was the best among that competition with a difference of three seconds. It was incredible. Reporters surrounded Elsa, filling her with questions.

\- Sister's house, previous week. Night time. -

Anna was sitting on the pool's edge, with legs underwater. The chronometer in her hands flashed Elsa's time. Her sister was improving. The red-haired girl's eyes accompanied the blonde's movement's until her hand reach the edge. Their pool wasn't an olympic sized one, but it was large enough for a good practice. The older girl took off her goggles and looked at her younger sister.

"How… Was.. My time?" Elsa panted curiously. Anna gave her a reassuring smile.

"You did great, sis! You are two seconds faster!" Elsa smiled triumphantly. "And you are in these normal swimsuit. You will be even faster in a pro one!"

"I hope so! Come on, Anna, one more time." Elsa put on her goggles again and was getting ready for a next round. That was when she felt something hitting her head… It was Anna's top. Elsa blushed as she snapped, "Anna, what are you doing?!"

"No more training today. Lets have fun!" Anna retorted smugly, placing the chronometer on the floor.

"Oh my god! Anna, cover yourself! Our parents can come in any moment!" Elsa started to panic. Anna giggled.

"Elsa, you know our parents a traveling and won't come back until next week." Anna reminded grinning. Elsa wanted to facepalm.

"Our neighbors may see us!" It's not that she didn't want to play, but the pool was a very public place.

"What neighbors, Elsa? The houses are slightly apart from each other in this neighborhood. And our pool is in the backyard. Besides our house have walls." Anna countered standing up.

"Oh, Anna, you are so presuasive…" Elsa sighed giving up. Then she pulled off the goggles and place them on the pool's edge. Then, her lips twisted in a naughty smile.

"Hehe. Sis, if you want me, come and catch me!" Anna started to walk fastly around the pool.

In one fast movement Elsa raised herself out of the pool. Still dripping water, she chased after Anna. She knew she could easily reach the younger one, but Elsa let her sister have a bit of fun. After a long moment of chasing, Elsa dashed, stretched both arms and wrapped around Anna. On the next second, she leaned her weight towards the pool side and they both splashed water as they fell onto it.

While underwater, Elsa turned Anna to face her and planted a soft kiss on the girl's couldn't hear the moan that left her sister's body, but she felt her body's vibration. Anna embraced Elsa and pulled her closer. The contact of their uncovered skins made the older sister shiver, but the younger felt nothing less. As they reached the surface to inhale the missing oxygen, an accomplice smile stamped their faces.

Elsa distracted Anna with hot kisses so she could swim her sister forward and trap her on the pool's corner, on the shallow side. Anna leaned her head on the edge to catch her breath as Elsa started to trace down her neck with light kisses while her hands fondled the red-haired girl's sides. The blond's hands touched the younger's botom clothing. With her both thumbs, Elsa expertly pulled the piece of clothing off. Then, Anna wrapped her legs around her sister's waist, making her center touch the older one's bare belly. Elsa felt the hot feeling on her stomach and a pleasure shiver crossed her spine.

"Elsa, it is so unfair that only I get naked." Anna teased, as she slipped down her hands to Elsa's bosom. The feeling of the fabric's texture under her hands was unsatisfying, but she could also feel her sister's hardened nipples. The moan Elsa resounded when Anna's hand went underneath the top part of her bikini was music to the younger's ears.

As Anna played with both of Elsa's breasts, the older girl leaned her head down and mouthed one of the other girl's mounds. She applied different pressure with her lips and tong, making Anna moan hard. The younger sister pulled off her hands from her elder sister together with the bikini top. Anna threw it in the middle of the pool. Without much time to think, Elsa felt Anna unwrap herself from her waist, fastly pull off her bottom part and push it down her legs with a foot until it was completely out of her body. The two girls entangled their bodies again in a desiring kiss.

When Anna once again embraced Elsa's waist with her legs, the blond one slipped one of her hands down to the other girl's center. As she gently and teasingly touched, rubbing her finger in a sensitive spot, Anna moaned louder and she captured her sister lips in a needy way. Then the part Elsa liked more was about to come. She loved the sensation of feeling one with Anna. I was so heartwarming. The older girl moved her fingers a bit more downwards, making the younger shiver, and…

"…this greatly in every sport from?" A voice brought Elsa back from her memories.

"Sorry. Can you repeat your question?" Elsa politely asked, a bit angry with the reporter for taking her away from her precious memories.

"Right. You are a good sportswoman. Where do you take the energy to perform this greatly in every sport from?" The report repeated.

"Well, I have a greatly supportive sister." Elsa grinned with a bright red face.

_Elsanna Drabbles #4 – END_


	5. Easter Special

Hello~~ Happy Easter!

I know it's been a while for this fic, but well, I warned on my first post this fic would be irregular.

One other thing: I wasn't able to finish this on time, but I wanted to share anyways. I will add more stuff in here later :3

I hope it is good enough, even incomplete:)

* * *

Elsanna Drabbles #5

One day, the red-haired girl was lazily stretched on her house's comfortable couch when the pale-blond girl arrived with plastic bags in hand. The younger one looked at the older inquisitively. It was almost dinner time and the older girl appeared with plastic bags apparently full of junk food.  
"Elsa, what is it in those bags?" Asked Anna curiously, sitting up.  
"Chocolate bars." Elsa responded simply. She placed the bags on the living room center table. Anna's eyes sparkled with the word. She knew Elsa loved chocolate as much as herself, but there was too many of the delicacy even for the two of them.  
"Good! But are we on Easter already? Why so many?" Anna expressed her concern.  
"Yes, Anna, Easter is on the corner, but these are not for Easter." Elsa answered casually, sitting on the couch in front of the one Anna was on. Then she scanned the room with her eyes. "Where is mom and dad?"  
"They are upstairs. Then why do you need so many chocolate bars?" It was driving Anna insanely curious. So curious that it filled her with a strange energy. Elsa opened her mouth to tell her younger sister what she was up to, but in the same moment, their parents appeared in the living room; elegantly dressed.  
"Sorry, girls," the father started. "Weaselton called for an emergency business dinner. There are a few problems he wishes to discuss and it's not fair to drag you both along to a boring evening." The two girls looked incredulously at their father.  
"The dinner is in the fridge. Gerda left it ready before leaving. You don't need to wait for us awake. We probably are going to get back home really late" The mother gave the last instructions. The sisters were speechless. All they could do was nod. It's not they didn't want to accompany their parents on business dinner, but it was so sudden. They probably didn't want them to go. Maybe it was for the best.  
The two watched their parents leave with disbelieved looks. Even after a long time, Elsa and Anna stared at each other, still unsure of what to say. Until the point when they became self-conscious of their stare and avoided their gaze, blushing. Anna cleared her throat.  
"So, are you going to tell me about the chocolate or not?" She remembered. It was Elsa's turn to clear her throat.  
"Oh, yes! The chocolate! Marshmallow dared me to enter on that chocolate-eating competition that is going to happen next weekend. So I need to practice." Elsa explained with a grin. Anna grinned as well.  
"Elsa! I so want to help you this time!" Anna jumped out of the couch and rushed to Elsa's side. "Come on! Let's do it now!"  
"What about dinner?" Elsa frowned.  
"Who cares about dinner?! We are going to stuff our stomachs with the best food in the world!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle with that answer.  
They got two small trays in the kitchen and unpacked all the chocolate bars in it, equally dividing them on each tray. There was a considerable amount of chocolate bars and Anna wondered how much all that must have cost to Elsa. But the thought left her as soon as another one came in. Stuff themselves with chocolate. She grinned and asked.  
"How this is going to work?" Her voice transpired her doubt. The question ignited something in Elsa, as she stood up again. Without uttering a word, the older sister walked to her bag and took out a chronometer.  
"We are going to clock the time while eating as fast as we can. We stop the time when we can't eat anymore. Unless you don't want to do it, but those contests are more or less like this way." Elsa explained.  
"I guess I wouldn't want to do it differently." Anna grinned. Elsa's lips curved upwards.  
"Well, then let me get another chronometer in my room." Elsa ran to her room upstairs. She knew her sister was salivating to start this little practice of them. And so was she. After all, chocolate was her favorite food. The gadget was on her study desk. With the same speed Elsa sprinted upstairs, she sprinted downstairs.  
"Wow, Elsa, that was fast!" Anna pointed. Elsa blushed with the thought of admitting she was anxious to start a glutton activity.  
"So, let's settle," Elsa started sitting in front of one of the trays with chocolate, then handled a chronometer to Anna, who was already sat at the other tray. "To begin." The two readied the chronometer. "On three. One. Two. Three!"  
And the battle to see who eats more chocolate in the shortest time possible began. Eating mannerisms were long forgotten. Both were fast throwing chocolate pieces into their mouths and munching wildly. Delicacy and elegance were also left aside. Elsa, known for her elegance and slow pace while eating, was holding a bar on each hand and intercalating the bites, not munching much before swallowing. Anna was doing basically the same thing, but instead of one, she was holding two chocolate bars on each hand. The heat of their body started to melt the chocolate in their hands, consequently dirtying it as well as their faces.  
As incredibly as it may sound, the siblings reached to stop the chronometer at the same time. Elsa and Anna looked at each other a bit surprised, but when they realized how melted chocolate was everywhere, they both laughed.  
"Oh my, Elsa! You have chocolate all over your face!" Anna stated laughing and poking her right index finger on Elsa's cheek, dirtying it more.  
"No more than you!" Elsa retorted, stretching both hands and pinching Anna's cheeks. Then, Elsa started to rub her dirty hand on Anna's face, spreading more chocolate. The redhead then rubbed four of her fingers on Elsa's cheek and with the other hand took a piece of chocolate and shoved into the blond's mouth.  
"Here, more chocolate for you, Elsa!" Anna replied. The corner of Elsa's lips twisted as she pressed them against Anna's fingers when she was retreating them. The older slightly shook her head as if saying this wasn't allowed. This startled the younger, but she did her best to not show it. What intrigued her more was the feeling that struck her. That uneasy sensation on the bottom of her belly. She opted to ignore it again and keep fooling around.  
With a defiant expression, Anna stood up and jumped over the center table, landing beside a confused Elsa. The redhead kneeled beside the blond and started to shove pieces of chocolate into Elsa's mouth. Elsa initially struggled, but then started to do the same. Once again they laughed at each other's faces. A stuffed face dirty with chocolate seemed to be funnier than just a dirty face. Once the laugh died, Elsa looked at her hands and her sister and stated the obvious.  
"Man, what a waste of chocolate." She giggled. Chocolate was her favorite food, but wasting it this way was funny.  
It was in an uncontrollable impulsive movement that Anna did it. Faster than a synapse, she leaned closer and licked the chocolate on Elsa's cheek. When Elsa felt a moist warm in her cheek, her heart sunk and her breath hitched. It was that feeling again, the feeling she always tried her best to conceal. Her sister was innocent, yet she felt that way about her. But her body responded first to the stimulation. She simply licked Anna's cheek back.  
The sisters gazed at each other with curiosity, despite the blush that crept on their cheeks behind the layer of chocolate. The tension around them rose and a lot of question began to spin in their heads. The uneasy feeling was back in strong manners and the heart seemed to want a trip outside the ribcage. When the pain was almost unbearable, Anna leaned closing the space between them clasping their lips together. For a couple of seconds, Elsa widened her eyes, but it closed on its own. Her heart which agonized stead in its cage felt freedom for the first time and raced with all its joy. Her lips tasted the desired tenderness mixed with the sweet flavor of chocolate. The lips parted involuntarily and as tongues met for the first time an electricity that was enough to enlighten Paris for a month was created. The electric chain rushed throughout their veins, their bodies started to shake.  
Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks as the older put a hand on the back of the younger's neck and the other on her waist, in an attempt to get even closer. The air missed them as the shaking became uncontrollable. The two pulled out to breath, still with the tip of their nose touching. The redhead opened her yes first, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was just in time to see eyelids opening, revealing a pair of blue eyes with the same tone as hers. At first, the icy crystal blue eyes reflected curiosity, but then the sudden realization of what just happened struck its owner and a shadow covered it. The hand on the nape slid to the shoulder and the one on the waist, Elsa leaned it on the floor to regain her sense of reality. The blonde licked her own lips, only to taste Anna's flavor with chocolate, and leaned her head backwards.  
"A… Anna… We can't…" Elsa stuttered shaken. Anna's tremulous hands still had its soft grip on Elsa's cheeks. The older saw a tinge of sadness on the younger's expression.  
"Why… Not?.." Anna contested, in the same shaken state. Anna was knelt in front of Elsa, forcing the older one to look up at her.  
"Because… We are… Sisters…" Elsa pointed. Unexpectedly, it had no effect in Anna. The redhead knew that since the kiss that happened few moments ago was corresponded, she didn't have romantic feelings alone. As an answer, Anna leaned and kissed Elsa on the lips once more. The blonde didn't resist.  
"It… doesn't matter." Anna insisted when the air missed them again.  
"It is… Wrong and… Immoral…" Elsa persisted without much conviction. Her lower lip trembled. One more time, Anna kissed the blonde.  
"Elsa, how can it be so wrong when kissing you feels so right? Who cares if this is immoral? Morality is just a concept created by the human society to control us in right/wrong, good/bad actions. Plus, we aren't harming anyone or involving a third party in this. In fact, I would mind a third party, but if you…" Anna started feverishly, but began blabbering in the end.  
"Anna!" Elsa cut, raising her voice a bit, startling the red head. "I'm not fond of a third party either." She blurted out without a second thought. Anna looked at Elsa, blushing to the implying of the statement. The blonde looked to the side and added. "I don't want anyone else touching you like this."  
"Elsa…." Anna's cheeks turned to a different shade of red. The older girl then cupped the younger's reddened cheeks with both hands and pulled her to a soft kiss.  
"Society may see it as wrong, but you are right. This is way too good to be considered wrong. And you obviously have the same feelings as me."  
"I do! I love you, Elsa. More than just a sister. And I want you." Then Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. This movement made Elsa lose stability and fall backwards, bringing the redhead with her.

The two made out until their lips got swollen. Their curious hands dirtied their way over the clothes and skins. The living room were filled with moans and noises. When they switched to their bedroom, the sister decided upon sharing a bed. That was how everything started.


End file.
